La Mujer Caida
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Adaptacion de "La Traviata", opera de Giussepe Verdi inspirada en "La Dama de las Camelias". Cynthia, campeona de Sinnoh cae enamorada de Lucas, el ganador de la Liga de Sinnoh... pero entonces una peticion probara su amor en todos los sentidos. Drama en 3 Actos para ser representado.
1. Acto I

**La Mujer Caída [La Traviata]**

 **(Tragedia de Pokemon Diamond and Pearl en 3 Actos)**

 **Personajes**

CYNTHIA, campeona de Sinnoh.

LUCAS, entrenador de Sinnoh y ganador de la Liga Pokemon.

BARRY, su rival.

PROF. ROWAN, padre de Lucas.

VOLKNER, entrenador de Ciudad Marina (Sunnyshore)

Invitados, miembros de la Elite 4 y otros.

La escena en la Liga de Sinnoh, el Victory Road, el gimnasio de Volkner y Pueblo Hojaverde.

Esta es una adaptacion de "La Traviata", opera de Giussepe Verdi con libreto de Francesco Maria Piave, e inspirada en "La Dama de las Camelias" de Alejandro Dumas. Algunos cambios se han hecho con la trama original y algunas relaciones entre los personajes. Disfruten este muy extraño fic.

 **ACTO I**

 **Escena I**

 **(Liga de Sinnoh: Cynthia, Volkner, Lucas e invitados)**

(La escena es en el vestíbulo de la Liga de Sinnoh. Hay varias mesas y los líderes de gimnasio y los entrenadores de la Elite 4 jugando a cartas y apuestas.)

(Entra Cynthia en un lado del escenario)

TODOS: ¡Llegas tarde! Prometiste estar más temprano, así que decidimos jugar a las cartas. ¡Como se vuela el tiempo! ¡Como un Pidgey atrapando a un Caterpie!

(Cynthia entra hacia el medio)

CYNTHIA: Entrenadores, amigos… ya que todos estamos aquí… la noche será la más alegre. Saquemos las copas y disfrutemos del nuevo campeón…

VOLKNER: ¿Podemos celebrar ya? ¡Era hora!

CYNTHIA: Celebremos… porque la fe del entrenador está en el placer. ¡Ah! Es ciertamente la cura para todos los males, una poción que cura por completo.

TODOS: ¡Sí! ¡Ciertamente el placer es la cura de todos los males!

VOLKNER: (Sale del escenario y regresa con Lucas): Este es nuestro campeón, Lucas… derrotando magistralmente a todos los líderes de gimnasio.

CYNTHIA (Besando a Volkner en su mejilla): Gracias por tan digno sucesor… (A Lucas) ¿Deberíamos probarnos en batalla?

LUCAS: Más que ansioso estoy por probar mi suerte, campeona.

VOLKNER (A Lucas): ¿No te dije? En esta liga, se mezcla la elegancia y la fiereza…

CYNTHIA: ¡Luchemos pues! Que los campeones se midan el uno al otro.

TODOS: ¡Lucas, acepta el desafío!

LUCAS: ¡He venido por el título de Campeón… vamos!

CYNTHIA: Esplendido… que el campeón sea el que brille en las estrellas…

(Salen corriendo del escenario Cynthia y Lucas)

VOLKNER: ¿Alguien desea beber?

TODOS: ¡No lo hagas! Es indigno que la invitada no beba la primera copa…

VOLKNER: ¡Al diablo la cortesía… si no va a ganar!

INVITADO 1: Escucha… el tremor de la batalla…

INVITADO 2: El fuego en su voz…

INVITADO 1: La forma como Cynthia da comandos defensivos…

TODOS: ¡Ese chico es un verdadero prodigio!

VOLKNER: También es que algo se ha fijado en ella… siempre preguntaba por la campeona…

INVITADO 1: Es verdad… (Esconde su copa) Desde que Cynthia estuvo enferma… él siempre pregunto por ella… preguntándose por cuando sería su batalla decisiva…

INVITADO 2: Es verdad… que Lucas ganó la Liga Pokemon de una forma muy extraña… sin campeona que lo retara… porque Cynthia estaba… más bien enferma…

VOLKNER: ¡Por eso están aquí esta noche! Si Lucas la vence, celebramos… si Lucas pierde… lo consolamos… en cualquier caso… en esta casa la rivalidad se toma de las manos con el placer… y los dos beben hartos de vino…

INVITADO 1: ¿Acaso él no es un poco joven para esa vida?

INVITADO 2: Pues si la vence, habrá demostrado ser totalmente maduro…

VOLKNER: Pues en todo caso, él también tiene que celebrar… tanto la derrota o la victoria son propicias para el dulce vino…

INVITADO 1: ¡Escucha! Se oye algo…

CYNTHIA (Fuera del Escenario): ¡Ah, desgracia! Derrotada por un chico con una bufanda… mi traje ya no es digno de estos honores…

VOLKNER: ¡Y es Lucas es el que ha ganado!

TODOS: ¡Viva el campeón! ¡Que viva!

(Regresan Cynthia y Lucas)

CYNTHIA: El nuevo campeón… es Lucas. Y aunque yo esté dolida por la victoria… la proclama tiene que ser inmediata... (Sale del escenario y regresa con dos botellas de vino) ¿Todos están listos? (Pausa) ¡Amigos y entrenadores! ¡Todos tomen asiento! ¡Y abrid sus corazones… al dulce del vino! ¡Que su dulzor haga olvidar la pena! ¡La pena de la derrota!

TODOS: ¡Bien dicho! ¡El vino es aquel gran amigo que duerme a los dolores!

(Cynthia se sirve una copa y la bebe de golpe. Empieza a servir a los demás mientras corre por el escenario riéndose sirviendo a los demás invitados. Volkner le entrega una copa a Lucas)

TODOS: ¡Abrid vuestros corazones, y calmemos el dolor de la derrota! ¡Celebremos al nuevo campeón de Sinnoh!

VOLKNER: Pues ahora que Lucas es el nuevo campeón… hay que decir que es todo un caballero… preguntó por Cynthia todo el tiempo que estuvo enferma…

TODOS: ¡Que galante! ¡Que caballero!

CYNTHIA: ¡Cállense! Lucas sólo es el nuevo campeón… no me gusta lo que estás insinuando Volkner…

VOLKNER: No insinuo nada… sólo te digo la verdad…

CYNTHIA: ¿Es eso cierto?

LUCAS: Si… yo pregunté por ti todos esos días…

VOLKNER: Tú misma lo has oído…

CYNTHIA: Pues tienes mi eterna gratitud…

TODOS: ¡Que galante! ¡Que caballero! ¡Celebremos al nuevo campeón de Sinnoh!

CYNTHIA: No hay mejor forma que celebrarlo con un buen vino… (Le sirve a Lucas)

TODOS: ¡Bebamos! ¡Bebamos!

INVITADO 1: Pues ahora, Volkner… ¿No tienes algún verso, una frase, una cita? Para este momento tan solemne…

(Volkner señala a Lucas)

VOLKNER: Que hable el nuevo campeón…

TODOS: ¡Sí! ¡Un gran brindis!

LUCAS: La inspiración me ha dejado… la musa no me sonríe…

VOLKNER: Pues dómala… maestro…

LUCAS (A Cynthia): ¿Te apetece oírme?

CYNTHIA: Si…

LUCAS: ¿Si? (Revive) ¡Pues ya lo tengo en mi lengua! ¡Escúchame!

TODOS: ¡Escuchemos al campeón!

(Lucas toma su copa, bebe un sorbo de golpe y empieza a caminar por el escenario. Todos los invitados se van hacia atrás y sólo quedan Cynthia y Lucas en primer plano)

LUCAS: (Cantando) ¡Bebamos! ¡Bebamos del cáliz triunfal… donde las flores del Monte Corona florecen! (Toma otro sorbo) ¡Bebamos! ¡Y en esta hora triunfal… bebamos para dormir los temblores de esos ojos que atraviesan el corazón! (Se acerca a Cynthia) De esos ojos... que atraviesan el corazón… ¡Bebamos! ¡Brindemos al amor, que calentará nuestros besos!

(Cynthia toma a Lucas de la bufanda, acerca su cara hacia la de ella y luego lo empuja lejos)

CYNTHIA: (Cantando) ¿Qué haré yo… cuando ya campeona no soy? Ciertamente compartir mis días contigo… mientras que en este mundo las cosas que no nos causan placer, son inútiles y sin sentido. (Desfila por el escenario) Disfrutemos las joyas de la vida… ciertamente el amor es como una bella rosa… que vive y muere, y luego no se puede disfrutar más… (Se acerca a Lucas) ¡Disfrutemos de esta pasión mientras su fuego aún viva y sus sombras proyecten en nosotros!

TODOS: ¡Bebamos! ¡A los placeres del vino y el amor! ¡El canto y las batallas! ¡Y así… hasta el amanecer y despertar en la cima del Paraíso!

(Lucas deja de beber y se va a un extremo del escenario. Cynthia lo persigue)

CYNTHIA: ¡La vida es sólo disfrute!

LUCAS: ¡Mientras esperas el verdadero amor…!

CYNTHIA: ¡No me digas esas cosas!

LUCAS: ¡Mi destino ya está predicho aquí! (Regresa al grupo) ¡Bebamos! ¡Al placer del vino, el amor, el amor, el canto y las batallas! ¡Hasta el nuevo día, donde despertaremos en la cima del Paraíso!

CYNTHIA y LUCAS: ¡Hasta el nuevo día! ¡Hasta el nuevo día, donde despertaremos en la cima del Paraíso!

(Dejan de cantar y acaban con Cynthia tocando las mejillas de Lucas)

CYNTHIA: ¿Deberíamos bailar ahora?

TODOS: ¡Es una gran idea! ¡Bailemos!

CYNTHIA: Yo acompaño… (Cae de repente al suelo)

TODOS: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

CYNTHIA: Nada… no pasa nada…

TODOS: Pues te caíste… te ves pálida…

CYNTHIA: (Señalando al otro extremo del escenario) Iré enseguida… vayan… ¡Vayan!

VOLKNER: Como quieras…

(Salen todos, pero al rato vuelve Lucas)

CYNTHIA: (Se mira en el espejo) ¡Oh! Cuán pálida me veo… (Se gira y ve a Lucas) ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Ve, ve!

LUCAS: ¿Te sientes mala?

CYNTHIA: Ya estoy mejor… gracias.

LUCAS: Mira… está bien que haya ganado… pero esa forma de beber… deberías cuidar tu salud.

CYNTHIA: ¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?

LUCAS: Si me dejas… podría ser el guardian de tu vida… y sería tan bueno como con esta batalla…

CYNTHIA: ¿No oyes lo que dices, tonto? ¡A quién le importa lo que me pase! ¡Ve a robar el título de la próxima región!

LUCAS: Ciertamente como las cimas del Monte Corona… no partiré…

CYNTHIA: ¿Por qué?

LUCAS: Porque nadie te quiere como yo a ti…

CYNTHIA: (Se ríe sonoramente) ¡Ah! ¿Es que eras tú ese entrenador? El que preguntaba por mí cuando enfermé… día y noche dejándole recados a Palmer… ¡Ya recuerdo! Había olvidado ese fuego en la mirada…

LUCAS: Te ríes… pero si tuvieras un corazón en el pecho, me entenderías…

CYNTHIA: ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso estás hablando en serio?

LUCAS: Lo juro por mis medallas… que hablo muy en serio…

CYNTHIA: Entonces… dime… ¿Me amas? ¿Y cuánto tiempo? ¡Sí tan solo eres un niño!

LUCAS: Por más de un año… cuando te vi en Ciudad Marina. (Cantando) ¡Día feliz, donde como relámpago llegaste a mi vida! ¡Y desde entonces, como un metrónomo donde nunca sabes la hora! ¡Esa inmensa pasión… motor del universo, del mundo entero! ¡Misteriosa… indomable! ¡Tormento y dicha de mi corazón!

CYNTHIA: (Se acerca a Lucas y lo besa en la mejilla para luego tomarlo de la bufanda y lanzarlo lejos) Si eso que dices es cierto, déjame en paz. ¡Amistad es todo lo que te puedo dar! Nunca conocí el amor… no sé cómo sentir esa emoción… fue la Máquina Oculta que el universo nunca me dio…

(Entra Volkner)

VOLKNER: ¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos?

CYNTHIA: ¡Hablando tonterías! ¡Vete!

(Volkner se va a un extremo del escenario pero no se va)

LUCAS: Si supieras que mis intenciones…

CYNTHIA: ¡Calla! Estoy siendo sincera… diciendo la verdad… deberías buscar a alguien más… y mientras sea así… más rápido me olvidarás…

VOLKNER: ¡Ah! Los tórtolos…

CYNTHIA: ¡Vete te digo! (A Lucas) No hablemos más del amor… ¿prometido?

LUCAS: Prometido… me iré… (Se voltea y empieza a caminar a un lado del escenario)

CYNTHIA: ¡Espera! ¡Toma esta flor! (Le entrega la flor)

LUCAS: ¿Para qué?

CYNTHIA: Devuélvela cuando esté marchita… así me volverás a ver…

LUCAS: (Emocionado) ¿En serio? (Toma la flor) ¡Yo soy tan feliz! ¡Soy tan dichoso!

CYNTHIA: ¿Es cierto que me amas?

LUCAS: No sabes ni cuanto… (Cantando) ¡Yo soy tan feliz! ¡Soy tan dichoso!

CYNTHIA: Entonces… vete ya…

LUCAS: Me voy… (Se acerca a Cynthia y le besa la mano) adiós…

CYNTHIA: (Lo toma de la bufanda y lo echa lejos) Adiós…

(Sale Lucas y Volkner con él. Cynthia empieza a toser y cae al suelo. Se oyen pasos y se levanta súbitamente. Entran los demás invitados)

TODOS: (Cantando) El alba ya rompe en el cielo y nosotros nuestro camino debemos seguir. Gracias bella dama por esta noche de fiesta y celebración… (Hacen una ronda mientras cantan con las botellas, pero Cynthia cae al suelo y ellos no lo notan) ¡Nuestro camino debe continuar! ¡A nuevas regiones a explorar y disfrutar! ¡El placer un camino encontrará! ¡Cuántos pueblos por disfrutar! ¡Y nosotros en madrigueras a dormir…! (Cynthia sigue tosiendo) ¡… hasta el ocaso de una nueva noche de celebración! (Cynthia cae tosiendo y la rodean) ¡Cuántos pueblos por disfrutar! ¡El placer un camino encontrara! ¡Y hasta el ocaso de una nueva noche de celebración! (Cynthia alza su mano hacia ellos, pero la ignoran) ¡Cuantos pueblos por disfrutar! ¡Y hasta el ocaso de una nueva noche de celebración! ¡Hasta encontrar un nuevo campeón!

(Todos salen y queda solo Cynthia tosiendo en el suelo)

 **Escena II**

 **(Victory Road: Cynthia, Volkner y Lucas)**

(La escena en el Victory Road de Sinnoh. Cynthia sigue con una botella en la mano y agarrándose de las rocas de la cueva.)

CYNTHIA: Oh… que extraño… no importa cuánto vino… esas palabras están sonando en mi corazón… (Pausa) ¿Me traerá más desventura… o encontraré un nuevo amor? Nunca he sentido un fuego así… por un entrenador con ese fuego en la mirada… ¡Oh felicidad! ¡El amar y ser amada…!

(Entra Volkner)

VOLKNER: ¿Y eso lo cambiarás por una vida de estéril placer?

CYNTHIA: ¿Qué haces aquí?

VOLKNER: Me preocupas por cómo eres…

CYNTHIA: ¡Pues resulta que estoy sola en la multitud! Disfrutando en vagos colores y emblemas… de batallas con entrenadores… pero esto… (Pausa) esta sensación…

VOLKNER: El pasaba días preguntando por ti… más preocupado por la campeona de Sinnoh que por sus propias estrategias…

CYNTHIA: ¿Ese es el entrenador que lanzó en mí la llama del amor?

VOLKNER: El mismo que con su mirada retó a toda Liga de Sinnoh…

CYNTHIA: ¡Ese es el entrenador! (Cantando) ¡Esa inmensa pasión… motor del universo, del mundo entero! ¡Misteriosa… indomable! ¡Tormento y dicha de mi corazón!

VOLKNER: Tú lo has dicho…

CYNTHIA: ¡Mentira! ¿Quién amaría a esta pobre… y desolada mujer? ¡Abandonada! ¡Perdida! ¡En el desierto de nieve que se llama Sinnoh! ¡Es un delirio! ¡Un efecto del vino!

VOLKNER: No decía eso cuando me querías…

CYNTHIA: ¡Calla! ¡Es un delirio! ¡El espejismo de un perdido en el desierto de nieve llamado Sinnoh! ¡Lo tuyo fue un error! ¡Un error!

VOLKNER: No me importa perderte ante ese chico… pero esa pasión… motor del universo, mundo entero… que es indomable… será el tormento y dicha de tu corazón. ¿Por qué no aceptas eso? Te conozco bien Cynthia… eso es más de lo que sentías por mí… y él también me derrotó en el gimnasio… ¿Qué puedo decir?

CYNTHIA: ¡Eso es un delirio! ¡El entrenador que preguntaba por mí! Es natural… es normal… ¡A nadie le conviene una campeona enferma! ¡Era eso! ¡Quería retarme y no irse a casa con las manos vacías! ¿No lo dije? ¡Estoy sola! ¡Abandonada! ¡Perdida en el desierto de nieve!

VOLKNER: No es la esperanza que mereces…

CYNTHIA: ¿Qué cuál es mi esperanza? Pues caminar al borde del abismo del placer… ¡Y ahogarme dentro de él! ¡Vivir las regiones! ¡Las rutas y las ciudades! ¡Las regiones! ¡Las rutas!

VOLKNER: Te conviene el amor…

CYNTHIA: ¡El placer! (Toma un sorbo grande de su botella y la rompe contra las rocas de la cueva) (Cantando) ¡Siempre libre y sin preocupaciones! ¡Como Vivillion, saltando de flor en flor, así de placer en placer! ¡Atravesando el primoroso camino de la vida del placer! (Se acerca a Volkner y lo besa y luego lo aparta de un empujón) Así como un día nace… así como el día muere… siempre libre y sin preocupaciones estaré. Y así podré saltar a nuevos placeres que hagan mi alma rugir. ¡Entrenadores! ¡Safaris! ¡Piedras raras! ¡Y así podré saltar a nuevos placeres que hagan mi alma rugir!

(Se oye a Lucas de lejos)

LUCAS: (Fuera del escenario) ¡Oh que feliz soy! ¡Ese amor… motor del universo y del mundo entero! ¡Indomable… y misterioso! ¡Dicha y tormento de mi corazón!

CYNTHIA: ¡No! ¡Placer! ¿Qué es eso del amor?

VOLKNER: Supongo que tendrás que decírselo a tu querido…

(Volkner se va)

CYNTHIA: ¡Es locura! ¡Locura! ¡Mentira!

(Entra Lucas)

LUCAS: La flor… marchitó.

CYNTHIA: ¡No! ¡Placer! ¡Noooo!

LUCAS: (Lucas deja caer la flor) No acepto eso por respuesta… (Se acerca hacia Cynthia)

CYNTHIA: (Mira a Lucas y empieza a cantar) ¡Siempre libre y sin preocupaciones! ¡Como Vivillion, saltando de flor en flor, así de placer en placer! ¡Atravesando el primoroso camino de la vida del placer! (Toma a Lucas de la bufanda e intenta lanzarlo lejos, pero el chico no se mueve) Así como un día nace… así como el día muere… siempre libre y sin preocupaciones estaré. Y así podré saltar a nuevos placeres que hagan mi alma rugir. ¡A nuevos placeres que hagan mi alma rugir!

(Lucas sigue caminando hacia ella. Cynthia se resiste mientras canta.)

LUCAS: ¡Amor, motor del universo y del mundo entero…!

CYNTHIA: ¡Siempre libre y sin preocupaciones…!

LUCAS: ¡Amor, motor del universo y del mundo entero! ¡Dicha y tormento de mi corazón!

(Lucas la abraza y ella lo besa)


	2. Acto II

**La Mujer Caída [La Traviata]**

 **(Tragedia de Pokemon Diamond and Pearl en 3 Actos)**

 **Personajes**

CYNTHIA, campeona de Sinnoh.

LUCAS, entrenador de Sinnoh y ganador de la Liga Pokemon.

BARRY, su rival.

PROF. ROWAN, padre de Lucas.

VOLKNER, entrenador de Ciudad Marina (Sunnyshore)

Invitados, miembros de la Elite 4 y otros.

La escena en la Liga de Sinnoh, el Victory Road, el gimnasio de Volkner y Pueblo Hojaverde.

Esta es una adaptacion de "La Traviata", opera de Giussepe Verdi con libreto de Francesco Maria Piave, e inspirada en "La Dama de las Camelias" de Alejandro Dumas. Algunos cambios se han hecho con la trama original y algunas relaciones entre los personajes. Disfruten este muy extraño fic.

 **ACTO II**

 **Escena I**

 **(Pueblo Hojaverde: Lucas, Cynthia, Profesor Rowan y Volkner)**

(La escena en una casa en Pueblo Hojaverde. Es una casa campestre. Aparecen Cynthia y Lucas durmiendo en unas hamacas. Despierta Lucas).

LUCAS: No hay disfrute si ella está lejos… y así pasaron ya 3 meses… desde que mi querida Cynthia… dejase su vida de lujos… y yo la vida de capturas. ¡Ah! Que dicha sin las batallas… sin una vida de fiestas lujosas… ni de depender de la aceptación de otros. ¡Atrás quedó esa comedia! Y ahora… solo soy yo… esclavo de su belleza. (Besa a Cynthia en la mejilla)

CYNTHIA: Ohh… tontito…

LUCAS: Pero aun así pareces feliz… en este bello lugar… donde olvida todo… sólo por mí. (Se acerca y besa a Cynthia en la mejilla de nuevo). Con ella a mi lado… yo soy un hombre nuevo… revivido por la esencia del amor. Y atrás quedó el pasado.

(Cynthia se levanta de la hamaca y se acerca a Lucas)

CYNTHIA: Atrás quedó el pasado… sólo me importa estar junto a ti… con esa mirada de fuego… y la juventud… y así devolverte la sonrisa del amor… porque desde que te lo dije… 'quiero vivir contigo' siento que volví a nacer… revivida… y ahora vivo como si estuviera en el anhelado paraíso que siempre busqué…

(Entra Volkner, al verlo, Cynthia se aparta de Lucas y se regresa a la hamaca)

VOLKNER: Uuufff… largo camino hay hasta Hojaverde…

LUCAS: ¿De dónde vienes, Volkner?

VOLKNER: De ciudad Jubileo…

LUCAS: ¿Y quién te mandó por allá?

VOLKNER: Fue Cynthia… (Cynthia sale del escenario, escondiéndose)

LUCAS: ¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué?

VOLKNER: A hacer unos 'asuntos'… no es fácil vivir por aquí…

LUCAS: ¿Qué asuntos?

VOLKNER: Ahora que ella ya no está en la Liga… vivir aquí con ella es muy costoso… todo lo que tiene lo tengo que vender…

LUCAS: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

VOLKNER: Ella dijo que me callara…

LUCAS: ¿¡Cuánto es lo que necesitan?! (Volkner le muestra un papel) ¡Rayos! ¡Tendré que ir a Jubileo yo mismo! ¡No hay deshonra que toque a mi amada Cynthia! ¡Aún hay tiempo de arreglarlo todo! (A Volkner) Ni una palabra de esto a Cynthia… ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

VOLKNER: Es muy valiente de tu parte…

(Volkner sale)

LUCAS: ¡Oh que dolor, que desgracia! ¡Cuán equivocado estuve viviendo! ¡Pero como si hubiera despertado cayendo de la hamaca… me he dado cuenta de mi error! ¡Pensar que podía vivir sin la Liga Pokemon! ¡Pero ninguna infamia ni mal nombre cubrirá el nombre de Cynthia! ¡Primero mis medallas caerán todas! ¡A ciudad Jubileo entonces!

(Sale corriendo del escenario y Cynthia vuelve a entrar)

CYNTHIA: ¡Volkner!

(Entra Volkner)

VOLKNER: ¿Deseas algo?

CYNTHIA: ¿Dónde está Lucas?

VOLKNER: Ha ido a Ciudad Jubileo…

CYNTHIA: ¿Y cuándo regresará?

VOLKNER: Dijo que antes del anochecer…

CYNTHIA: ¿Por qué le dijiste lo de la deuda?

VOLKNER: En algún momento se enteraría… mejor que por uno de los dos…

CYNTHIA: Pues entonces, da lo mismo… espera atento en la puerta… un Profesor dijo que venía… y con eso haremos negocios… hazlo pasar al instante…

VOLKNER: Y esto te lo han mandado a ti… (Entrega una carta a Cynthia y sale)

CYNTHIA: (Toma la carta y la lee) ¡Ja! ¡Palmer encontró mi escondite! Me invitó a una fiesta… (Tira la carta) …en vano me esperará…

(Regresa Volkner)

VOLKNER: Ha llegado ese profesor…

CYNTHIA: Hazlo pasar y déjanos solos, Volkner…

VOLKNER: Si van a hablar… háganlo en el patio… así te avisaré si viene Lucas…

CYNTHIA: Hazlo pasar al patio y voy al instante…

(Volkner se va)

(Entra el Profesor Rowan)

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Señorita Cynthia!

CYNTHIA: Esa soy yo…

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Soy el padre de Lucas!

CYNTHIA: ¿Lo es?

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Si, el padre de ese hijo testarudo… el que su fortuna y gala pierde, embrujado por tu voz!

CYNTHIA: (Indignada) ¡Soy una dama, y esta, por si no sabe, es mi casa! ¡Será mejor que se retire, más por ti que por mí…!

PROF. ROWAN: Vaya modales… todas son iguales…

CYNTHIA: ¡Debe ser un error! ¿Quién le ha contado esas calumnias? ¿Es Flint?

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Él quiere darlo todo por ti!

CYNTHIA: Pues no se preocupe… yo lo rechazaría de todas formas…

PROF. ROWAN: Pues aun así… vives lujosamente… ¿Cómo te mantienes si la liga abandonaste?

CYNTHIA: Es algo que ni Lucas sabe… pero por tratarse de su padre… pues entérese…

(Le da un papel y Rowan lo lee)

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Cielos! ¿Qué es lo que leo? ¡Estas por perder todo lo que tienes! ¿Tanto odias tu pasado?

CYNTHIA: ¡El pasado es pasado! Ahora sólo amo a Lucas… ¡Dialga borró el pasado! ¡Los legendarios saben de mi enmienda!

PROF. ROWAN: (Devuelve el papel) Son sentimientos muy sinceros…

CYNTHIA: Que amable suena ahora…

PROF. ROWAN: Es que si existe alma tan noble… tengo que pedirte un sacrificio…

CYNTHIA: (Se gira de golpe) ¡No! No me digas… creo saber qué es lo que pedirás… ¡No quiero oír esa horrible petición! ¡Ya sé que es! ¡Me lo esperaba! ¡Y era tan feliz!

PROF. ROWAN: El padre de Lucas, te lo suplica… por el futuro de sus dos hijos…

CYNTHIA: ¿Dos hijos?

PROF. ROWAN: Si… dos hijos…

CYNTHIA: ¿Quién? ¿Qué quieres?

PROF. ROWAN: (Cantando) Arceus me dio una hija… pura como el Monte Corona y sus nieves… y si Lucas no vuelve con su familia… (Le da a Cynthia una foto) … el hombre que a ella la ama y que ella ama… cortará la propuesta… que les daría eterna felicidad. ¡Te ruego a ti… que no cambies las rosas de felicidad… en horrible corona de espinas! (Cynthia le devuelve la foto negándose) ¡Tu alma generosa no negará lo que te pido ahora!

CYNTHIA: Ahh… entiendo… es sólo dejar a Lucas por un tiempo… Dialga hace esos sacrificios tan pasajeros…

PROF. ROWAN: No es eso lo que quiero…

CYNTHIA: ¡Cielos! ¿Acaso esperas más? ¡Te he ofrecido demasiado!

PROF. ROWAN: No es suficiente…

CYNTHIA: ¿Es que quieres que lo deje para siempre?

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Es justo y necesario!

CYNTHIA: ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca! (Cantando) ¿No lo sabes? La pasión que arde en el pecho… que me da aliento de vida… ¡Sin amigos, ni familia! ¡Era sola en este mundo! Lucas me dio todo eso, prometió que todo eso lo encontraría en él… ¿No lo sabes? Mi vida es corta… una mortal enfermedad la acecha… ¿No lo sabes? ¡El final está cerca! Si tuviera que irme de Lucas… sufriría de tal modo que preferiría morir… ¡No es que mucho tiempo me quede! ¡Preferiría morir! (Lo empuja hacia el filo del escenario)

PROF. ROWAN: Es un terrible sacrificio… pero te ruego que me escuches… (Cynthia lo deja) Aún eres bella y joven… y si a Dialga le das tiempo…

CYNTHIA: Ah… calla… sé lo que dices… pero es imposible… no quiero nada más salvo amarlo a él…

PROF. ROWAN: Conozco ese fuego… ¡Pero escúchame! ¡Puede que mi hijo no sea tan fiel!

CYNTHIA: ¿Qué dices? ¿No te oyes?

PROF. ROWAN: Un día… cuando el tiempo… se lleve lejos tus encantos… todo se volverá aburrido… ¿Crees que no sabes lo que pasará? ¡Piénsalo! (Pausa) Esos afectos que él te brinda… ya no serán tuyos de nuevo… porque esos lazos que te amarran a mi hijo… son sólo los lazos del deseo fugaz…

CYNTHIA: Ya veo… (Se lamenta)

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Ah! Entiendo que no quieras abandonar tan idílico sueño… ¡Redímete y se el ángel que cuida a mi familia! ¡Cynthia! ¡Hazlo por mi hija… la que me inspira y que por ella hago esta petición!

CYNTHIA: ¡Ah! Es cierto entonces… que para la mujer caída no es posible la redención. No hay esperanza de la vida reescribir… ¡Aun cuando pensé que Arceus mostraría su piedad! ¡Es el hombre que no me perdonará jamás!

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Sé el ángel guardián de mi familia… Cynthia!

(Cynthia se lamenta y empieza a descolgar la hamaca)

CYNTHIA: Dígale a su hija… pura como el Monte Corona y sus nieves… que una mujer desgraciada existió... y que su único rayo de felicidad antes de morir… se ha perdido por completo… que es un sacrificio hecho para ella… para que sea feliz… con el hijo de Palmer.

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Oh, mujer infeliz! ¡Llora de desgracia! ¡Este sacrificio que haces… el más grande de todos… dentro de mi alma, estoy convencido que encontrarás coraje y tu generoso corazón lo vencerá!

(Cynthia cae al suelo y llora un momento mientras Rowan repite sus líneas. Al rato se levanta)

CYNTHIA: (Resignada) Dígame lo que hay que hacer…

PROF. ROWAN: Dile que no lo amas…

CYNTHIA: No me creerá…

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Vete lejos!

CYNTHIA: ¡Me buscará! (Pausa) ¡Ya sé! ¡Abrázame como si fuera tu hija! ¡Te prometo que muy pronto volverá a tu casa… pero más herido que lo que las palabras puedan decir! ¡Debes consolarlo! ¡Dame fuerzas… abrázame!

PROF. ROWAN: ¿Qué haz pensando?

CYNTHIA: ¡Si lo digo te negarás!

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Oh generosa! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¡Oh generosa!

CYNTHIA: Pronto moriré… y no quiero que él escupa en mi tumba… si tan sólo alguien le dice lo mucho que he sufrido…

PROF. ROWAN: ¡No, mujer generosa! ¡Larga vida tendrás! ¡Y estoy seguro algún día… Arceus te recompensará por esas lágrimas!

CYNTHIA: Dígale… que este sacrificio… sólo nace del amor… y que sólo lo amaré hasta mi último aliente…

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Serás recompensada por Arceus! ¡Larga vida tendrás! ¡Un premio por esas lágrimas tendrás!

CYNTHIA: Será un sacrificio por amor… ahora vete… adiós…

PROF. ROWAN: Adiós…

PROF. ROWAN y CYNTHIA: ¡Ojalá encuentres la felicidad!

(Se abrazan los dos y luego Rowan sale)

(Cynthia busca papel y empieza a escribir)

CYNTHIA: ¡Oh Arceus! ¡Fuerzas necesito para escribir esto! (Escribe por un rato) ¡Volkner!

(Entra Volkner)

VOLKNER: ¿Ya se fue?

CYNTHIA: Se ha ido… ahora sólo entrega esto…

VOLKNER: (Lee la nota) ¡Cielos!

CYNTHIA: ¡Ni una palabra! ¡Vete al instante! (Volkner sale) Ahora a Lucas… ¿Quién me dará el coraje para explicarle todo? (Escribe por un momento y luego cierra la carta)

(Entra Lucas)

LUCAS: ¿Qué haces?

CYNTHIA: (Esconde la carta) Nada…

LUCAS: ¿Escribías?

CYNTHIA: Sí… a ti…

LUCAS: Quiero leerlo…

CYNTHIA: No ahora… espera a mañana…

LUCAS: Perdona… estoy preocupado…

CYNTHIA: ¿Qué pasa?

LUCAS: Es mi padre… ha llegado…

CYNTHIA: (Nerviosa) ¿Lo has visto?

LUCAS: No lo vi… pero me dejó una amarga carta… pero hay que esperarlo… le encantará conocerte de seguro…

CYNTHIA: (Turbada pero intenta mantener la compostura) ¡No quiero que me vea! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Si me ve, me lanzaría a sus pies! ¡Él no quiere que seamos felices! ¡Lucas! ¿Es cierto? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? Porque yo a ti si…

LUCAS: ¡Claro que te amo! ¡Es mi vida! ¿Por qué lloras?

CYNTHIA: Estaba emocionada… (Se calma) ¿No me ves ahora? Estoy feliz… feliz… y siempre estaré cerca de ti… ¡Lucas… ámame como yo te amo a ti! (Lucas cae de rodillas y Cynthia lo abraza y le acaricia la cabeza) ¡Así como yo te amo a ti! (Lo levanta de la bufanda) Adiós…

(Lo besa y lo empuja a un lado y sale corriendo fuera del escenario)

LUCAS: Ah… su amor es todo lo que me da fuerza en este mundo…

(Volkner entra corriendo)

VOLKNER: ¡Se ha ido! ¡Cynthia ha escapado hacia Ciudad Jubileo!

LUCAS: Lo sé… seguro ha ido a vender esas cosas… ¿No te dije que la detengas?

VOLKNER: Ella me engañó… dijo que no iría…

LUCAS: ¡Pues síguela!

VOLKNER: La perseguiré entonces…

(Volkner sale. Tras de eso, Lucas encuentra una nota tirada en el suelo)

LUCAS: ¡Es Cynthia! ¿Por qué siento esto en el pecho? (Abre la nota y lee _) "Lucas… cuando leas esta carta yo…"_ ¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldición! (Lucas cae al suelo lamentándose)

(Entra Rowan)

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Mi hijo!

LUCAS: ¡Padre! (Esconde la carta)

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Ya sé lo que pasa! ¡Hijo, no te des a las lágrimas… vuelve a casa! ¡Vuelve a ser el campeón de tu padre y tu hermana! (Mira a su hijo como queriendo llorar) ¿Quién es ese ser que robó tu sonrisa? Aún si sientes dolor… recuerda que tienes tu familia… donde podrás volver a ser feliz… ¡Es Arceus el que me hizo llegar en momento propicio! ¿No sabes acaso cuanto ha sufrido tu padre… sin su campeón lejos de aquí? Tu viaje ha terminado… vuelve a casa por favor… ¡Tu hermana te espera, ella quiere verte otra vez!

(Intenta abrazar a Lucas pero Lucas lo empuja)

LUCAS: ¡Aparta! ¡Truenos invaden mi corazón!

PROF. ROWAN: ¿No responderás al amor de tu padre? ¡Ah, desgracia! ¿Es eso lo que hacen las Ligas? ¿A dónde va el honor del campeón si no ama a su propio padre? ¡Regresa a casa por favor, el viaje a terminado… tu hermana te espera!

LUCAS: Déjame sólo… por favor.

PROF. ROWAN: ¿Dejarte?

LUCAS: Eso mismo… no sabes lo que ha pasado… ¡Vete!

PROF. ROWAN: Cuéntaselo a tu padre…

LUCAS: (Lee la carta de nuevo) ¡Ah, venganza! ¡Fue ese tal rival!

PROF. ROWAN: ¿Me estás escuchando?

LUCAS: ¡Claro que no! (Vuelve a leer la carta) ¡Ah, volvió a la Liga! ¡Está con ese rival!

(Sale corriendo de ahí y Rowan lo persigue)

 **Escena II**

 **(Liga de Sinnoh: Cynthia, Volkner, Profesor Rowan, Lucas, Barry e invitados)**

(La escena es en el vestíbulo de la Liga de Sinnoh. Hay varias mesas y los líderes de gimnasio y los entrenadores de la Elite 4 jugando a cartas y apuestas.)

(Entra Palmer)

PALMER: ¡Nuestros invitados vendrán con máscaras y fiesta!

INVITADO 1: ¿Y nuestros invitados Lucas y Cynthia?

INVITADO 2: ¿No lo sabes? ¡Dicen que es muy joven para ella! ¡Cynthia vendrá con Barry!

PALMER: Oh… que galante… ese hijo mío…

INVITADO 1: ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Los vi ayer, se veían tan felices en Hojaverde!

INVITADO 2: Es cierto… ella vendrá con Barry pronto.

(Se oyen pasos y entra Lucas)

TODOS: ¡Lucas! ¡El campeón!

LUCAS: ¡Si, soy yo!

TODOS: ¿Y dónde está Cynthia?

LUCAS: No lo sé…

PALMER: Eso basta… ¡Vamos todos a apostar!

(Palmer y los otros se ponen a jugar cartas. Lucas camina por un lado del escenario. Por el lado opuesto entra Volkner, Barry y Cynthia)

VOLKNER: Aquí está nuestra invitada…

CYNTHIA: (Haciendo un saludo a todos) No podía rechazar esta gentil invitación…

PALMER: Es un honor que vengas acompañada de mi querido hijo.

BARRY: (Mira a Lucas y rehúye la mirada, luego habla a Cynthia) ¡Lucas está aquí! ¿No lo ves?

CYNTHIA: (A ella) ¡Ah desgracia, está aquí! (A Barry) No le digas nada…

BARRY: Tu tampoco…

CYNTHIA: (A ella) Aaah… ¿Para qué vine a esta trampa? Oh… Arceus, ten piedad de mí…

PALMER: Siéntate Cynthia y hablemos como adultos… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?

(Palmer y Cynthia se sientan y hablan. Barry va hacia los que juegan cartas)

VOLKNER: ¡Un mazo! ¡Ah… Lucas gana de nuevo!

LUCAS: ¡Seré infeliz en el amor, pero soy el maestro de las cartas! (Muestra el dinero que gano y se lo mete en la ropa. Luego vuelve a jugar)

VOLKNER: ¡Otro mazo!

TODOS: ¡Ah! ¡Es el ganador eterno!

LUCAS: ¡Si la suerte no me es adversa volveré a ganar y volveré a Hojaverde para disfrutar de lo ganado!

(Palmer se acerca a Lucas y deja a Cynthia sentada)

PALMER: ¿Volverás solo?

LUCAS: No… volveré con ella… con la que huyó de mi lado…

CYNTHIA: (A ella) ¡Rayos!

LUCAS: ¡Eh, Barry!

BARRY: ¿A mí me hablas?

LUCAS: Quiero probar la suerte contigo…

BARRY: ¿Eso quieres? Pues no solo decidiremos sobre ese dinero…

(Los demás invitados se reúnen cerca de ellos)

LUCAS: ¡100 monedas!

BARRY: ¡100 monedas!

(Empiezan a jugar)

CYNTHIA: (A ella) Aahh… siento que me muero… oh Arceus, ten piedad de mí.

VOLKNER: ¡Un mazo! ¡Ah, Lucas gana!

BARRY: ¿200 monedas?

LUCAS: ¡Doble apuesta!

(Vuelven a jugar)

VOLKNER: ¡Otro mazo!

TODOS: ¡De nuevo! ¡Lucas es el rey de la baraja!

LUCAS: ¿Seguimos?

VOLKNER: Amigos… ¡La cena está servida! ¡Vamos todos!

TODOS: ¡Vamos todos!

BARRY: (Se acerca a Lucas) Ahora no puedo… pero ya me vengaré más tarde… será una batalla… un duelo…

LUCAS: Cuando quieras…

BARRY: Sigamos a nuestros invitados… adiós…

LUCAS: Vamos todos…

(Salen todos. El escenario queda vacío por unos momentos y luego regresa corriendo Cynthia)

CYNTHIA: Le dije que me siguiera… ¿Vendrá acaso? Estoy segura… ese rencor lo moverá más que mis palabras…

(Entra Lucas con una botella en la mano)

LUCAS: ¿Me llamabas?

CYNTHIA: ¡Debes irte! ¡Corres peligro!

LUCAS: ¡Ah ya sé! ¿Es tu nueva forma de burlarte?

CYNTHIA: ¡No, jamás!

LUCAS: ¿A qué le temes?

CYNTHIA: Es Barry… quiere un verdadero combate… tengo miedo…

LUCAS: ¡Es una insalvable rivalidad! ¡Si yo lo derroto, perderás al amante y protector! ¡Todo de un solo golpe! ¿Acaso eso no te aterra?

CYNTHIA: ¿Y si él fuera el ganador? Eso es lo único que me atormenta…

LUCAS: ¿Te estás mofando? ¿Acaso verme derrotado es lo que te importa?

CYNTHIA: ¡Vete! ¡Ahora mismo!

LUCAS: Me iré si tú me juras… (Se acerca y la abraza posesivamente) … que adonde yo vaya, tú me seguirás…

(Lucas intenta besar a Cynthia pero ella lo empuja)

CYNTHIA: ¡No, jamás! ¡Vete!

LUCAS: ¿No quieres?

CYNTHIA: ¡Vete! ¡Estás confuso! ¡Olvida un nombre que ya no tiene honor! ¿No olvidas que tú eres el campeón ahora? ¡Vete! ¡Hice el solemne juramento, de alejarme de tu lado!

LUCAS: ¿A quién juraste tal cosa?

CYNTHIA: A aquél que todo el derecho…

LUCAS: (Se gira de golpe) ¿Fue a Barry?

CYNTHIA: (Toma aire y responde fuerte) ¡Así es!

LUCAS: ¿Entonces es cierto que lo amas?

CYNTHIA: (Toma aire) Si… lo amo…

(Lucas se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se desabrocha la bufanda)

LUCAS: ¡Vengan todos! ¡En este instante!

(Vienen todos del otro lado del escenario)

TODOS: ¿Nos llamaste? ¿Qué quieres?

LUCAS: (Señalando a Cynthia) ¿Conocen ustedes a esta mujer?

TODOS: ¿A Cynthia dices?

LUCAS: ¡Pues a que no saben lo que ha hecho!

TODOS: ¿Qué ha hecho?

CYNTHIA: ¡Lucas!

(Lucas la aparta con los brazos, los invitados los rodean y bebe un gran sorbo de la botella)

LUCAS: Por mi… esta mujer… perdió todo lo que tenía… y era ciego, un cobarde que sin saber todo eso… acepté sus engaños… pero como nuevo campeón… los llamo a todos… para que sean testigos… (Se abre su abrigo) … sean testigos… que delante de todos ustedes… ¡Me limpio y le pago toda su deuda!

(Lucas se acerca violentamente a Cynthia, la toma de las mejillas y la empuja haciéndola caer. Al caer, le tira sus medallas de Liga y todo el dinero que ganó de las apuestas)

TODOS: ¡Lo que has hecho es despreciable! ¡El mancillar el honor de una respetable dama! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Largo, perdedor!

(Barry intenta ir hacia Lucas pero es retenido por los invitados. Lucas sigue tirando dinero hacia Cynthia, metiéndoselo en la boca y bebiendo sorbos de la botella para luego escupírselos a Cynthia. Luego bota la botella lejos y cae lamentándose. Cynthia queda en el suelo llorando.)

(Entra Rowan)

PROF. ROWAN: Un hombre que insulta a una mujer… aún en su furia… no merece nada, salvo escarnio. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? No lo veo en esta sala… sólo veo un fantasma… del Mundo Distorsión venido… porque no veo a mi hijo… en ti Lucas…

(Lucas se levanta y mira en shock lo que acababa de hacer)

LUCAS: ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Ah, me odio a mí mismo! ¡Enfermizos celos! ¡Amor venenoso! ¡Enfermizos celos! ¡Poseían mi alma, como raptada al Mundo Distorsión! ¿Cómo es que podré ganar su perdón? (Se aparta a un lado del escenario) ¡Vine a esta fiesta! ¡A desahogar mí rabia! ¡Y ahora que está hecho… sólo siento el feroz remordimiento!

(Los invitados apartan a Lucas y rodean a Cynthia)

TODOS: (A Cynthia) ¡Lo hemos visto, el que has sufrido! ¡Pero tranquila! Cada uno lo ha visto… y todos somos la mano amiga que secará tus lágrimas.

PROF. ROWAN: (A Cynthia) Yo mismo he conocido… la generosidad de ese puro corazón… que está condenado al silencio…

(Rowan se agacha y saca un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas de Cynthia. Al mismo tiempo empieza a recoger las medallas que están en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo Volkner se agacha para recoger el dinero que está arrojado al suelo)

BARRY: Que sepas Lucas… que este mortal insulto a esta dama… y anterior campeona, nos ofende a todos… ¡Y no te será perdonado tan fácilmente! ¡Ya no eres más el campeón! ¡Hasta que te enfrentes a mí!

(Barry se acerca a Lucas, abre su abrigo, le arranca la medalla de la Liga de Sinnoh y la lanza al suelo para pisarla. Luego toma a Lucas de la camisa y lo lanza a un lado del escenario.)

LUCAS: ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Ah, me odio a mí mismo! ¿Cómo es que podré ganar su perdón?

CYNTHIA: Lucas… ¿Cuándo entenderás… que lo único que late en mi corazón es el amor hacia ti? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que probarlo? Aún si me odiaras ahora… pero todo a su tiempo… y entonces admitirás cuanto te amé… ¡Arceus te salve del remordimiento… porque aún después de muerta… nunca te dejaré de amar! ¡Aún en la muerte, te amaré solo a ti!

BARRY: ¿Quién entiende a esta mujer? ¡Aún ante esa ofensa!

PALMER: Oh… ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? ¡Aún con esa ofensa, dice amarlo!

(Palmer se va del escenario. Barry lo sigue)

BARRY: (Señalando a Lucas) ¡No quedará sin castigo, Lucas! ¡Tendremos nuestro combate!

(Barry sale)

TODOS: (Hacia Lucas) ¿Qué has hecho infeliz? ¡Lo que has hecho es despreciable! ¡Vete de aquí! (A Cynthia) ¡Lo hemos visto, todo lo que has sufrido! ¡Pero tranquila! ¡Estos presentes son tus amigos… y los que secarán tus lágrimas!

(Lucas sale corriendo avergonzado)

CYNTHIA: ¡Aún en la muerte… te amaré solo a ti!

(Cynthia se desmaya. Volkner y Rowan la cargan y se la llevan del escenario. Cuando ella sale, todos los demás invitados salen también por el otro lado).


	3. Acto III

**La Mujer Caída [La Traviata]**

 **(Tragedia de Pokemon Diamond and Pearl en 3 Actos)**

 **Personajes**

CYNTHIA, campeona de Sinnoh.

LUCAS, entrenador de Sinnoh y ganador de la Liga Pokemon.

BARRY, su rival.

PROF. ROWAN, padre de Lucas.

VOLKNER, entrenador de Ciudad Marina (Sunnyshore)

Invitados, miembros de la Elite 4 y otros.

La escena en la Liga de Sinnoh, el Victory Road, el gimnasio de Volkner y Pueblo Hojaverde.

Esta es una adaptacion de "La Traviata", opera de Giussepe Verdi con libreto de Francesco Maria Piave, e inspirada en "La Dama de las Camelias" de Alejandro Dumas. Algunos cambios se han hecho con la trama original y algunas relaciones entre los personajes. Disfruten este muy extraño fic.

 **ACTO III**

 **Escena I**

 **(Gimnasio de Volkner: Cynthia, Volkner y Bertha)**

(La escena en el gimnasio de Volkner. Están Cynthia en una cama y cubierta con mantas y Volkner a su lado, durmiendo en una silla. Cynthia tose a ratos.)

CYNTHIA: Volkner…

VOLKNER: (Despertando) ¿Me llamabas?

CYNTHIA: ¿Estabas dormido? ¡Pobre Volkner!

VOLKNER: Per… perdona…

CYNTHIA: Sólo quiero un sorbo de agua… (Volkner le sirve agua de una mesa) Dime… si ya es día de nuevo…

(Volkner abre la cortina de la habitación y entra luz)

VOLKNER: Son las 7 AM. Abriré para que entre la luz…

(Se oyen pasos)

CYNTHIA: Alguien viene…

VOLKNER: Es Bertha… de la Liga.

CYNTHIA: ¡Ah, Bertha! Una gran amiga… (A Volkner) Debo pararme, ayúdame…

(Cynthia intenta pararse pero cae a la cama. Volkner la ayuda a apoyarse contra un mueble)

(Entra Bertha)

BERTHA: ¿Cómo te sientes, Cynthia?

CYNTHIA: Estoy débil en mi cuerpo… pero tranquila en mi conciencia… ¡Mis Pokemons están liberados! ¡Ah que satisfactoria es la religión para el enfermo!

(Bertha le toma el pulso a Cynthia)

BERTHA: ¿Y anoche, como te fue?

CYNTHIA: Dormí tranquilamente…

BERTHA: Entonces debes tener esperanza… la convalecencia está cercana… te recuperarás como en las otras veces…

CYNTHIA: Ahh… como se te permiten… las mentiras blancas…

BERTHA: Te pasaré viendo más tarde… nos vemos…

CYNTHIA: Por favor… no me olvides…

(Bertha intenta retirarse pero Volkner la lleva al otro lado del escenario)

VOLKNER: ¿Y… como está ella?

BERTHA: La enfermedad sólo le da unas horas… lo lamento demasiado por ella…

(Bertha se va)

VOLKNER: ¡Anímate Cynthia!

(Se oyen ruidos afuera del gimnasio)

CYNTHIA: ¿Es acaso un día festivo?

VOLKNER: Es el carnaval… Sinnoh y Ciudad Marina están como locas…

CYNTHIA: ¡Ah! Cuantos entrenadores… perdidos, heridos… llorando en las rutas… mientras la gente disfruta sin preocuparse por ellos. (Pausa) Abre ese armario… y dime cuántas Pokeballs tenemos…

(Volkner abre el armario y cuenta las Pokeballs)

VOLKNER: Tenemos 20 de ellas…

CYNTHIA: Toma 10 de ellas… y dáselas al Global Trade… que un entrenador novato les dé mejor uso que yo ahora… mientras estoy tendida en esta cama…

VOLKNER: No te quedarán Pokemons si haces eso… ¿Cómo volverás a ser campeona?

CYNTHIA: Es todo lo que necesito… (Pausa) Anda… y ve si tengo algún nuevo mensaje para mi…

VOLKNER: ¿Prometes que estarás bien?

CYNTHIA: No me pasará nada… pero ve de una vez…

VOLKNER: Me daré prisa entonces…

(Volkner sale. Cynthia saca de su ropa una carta y empieza a leer.)

CYNTHIA: _"El duelo entre Barry y Lucas se llevó acabo. Lucas ganó… y volvió a recuperar el derecho de ser el campeón de Sinnoh. Lucas está en otra región… pero ya le conté de tu gran sacrificio… y está volviendo para pedir tu perdón. Tambien me verás… cuídate, porque mereces un mejor futuro. Prof. Rowan" (_ Arruga el papel y lo lanza lejos) ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Espere y esperé y nunca volvieron! (Se mira en un espejo) ¡Mira cuan pálida y cambiada estoy! ¡Pero Bertha me dice que siga teniendo esperanza! (Pausa) ¡Con esta enfermedad… toda la esperanza ya está muerta! (Tose) Adiós… mis sueños de grandeza… el rubor de mis mejillas ya está marchito… oh… ¿cómo puedo soportar este tormento? ¡Alma marchita! ¡Ojalá Arceus perdone mi vida de atrevimiento! ¡Ah… todo termina! ¡Todo acaba ahora!

(Se regresa a la cama y se deja caer en ella)

(Se oyen voces afuera del gimnasio)

VOCES: ¡Abran paso al Tauros! ¡Señor de la Fiesta! ¡Su cabeza ha de ser decorada! ¡Con flores y viñeros! ¡Abran paso para él… con sus nobles y brillantes cuernos! ¡Mascaradas y jóvenes entrenadores marcan su entrada! ¡Gente de Sinnoh! ¡Den la bienvenida al rey del vino!

(Cynthia se tapa los oídos, turbada intentando resistir la tentación)

CYNTHIA: Adiós sueños de días felices… las rosas de mis mejillas ya están marchitas… ahh… como extraño el amor de Lucas… el único que podría consolar mi afligido y turbado espíritu. ¡Ah! ¡Que débil… que dolor! ¡Ah! Consuelo… que me sostenga… sostenga esta alma turbada… y que ojalá Arceus perdone… y no condene al Mundo Distorsión. ¡Ah! ¡Todo ya terminó ahora! (Se abraza de la almohada de su cama) Alegrías y tristezas… todo llegará a su final. La tumba… es el descanso final… del entrenador mortal… (Pausa) No habrá flor… ni lágrima que llore mi tumba… tampoco una loza que cubra estos huesos… por cuanto un nuevo campeón existe ahora… (Pausa) No habrá loza… ni flor… que sostenga este afligido y turbado espíritu… y que Arceus perdone y no condene al Mundo Distorsión. ¡Ah! Todo acaba hoy… todo acaba ahora.

(Entra Volkner)

VOLKNER: ¡Cynthia! (La sacude)

CYNTHIA: ¿Qué pasa?

VOLKNER: Dijiste que te sentías mejor ahora… ¿verdad?

CYNTHIA: Así es… ¿Qué hay?

VOLKNER: Prométeme que estarás tranquila…

CYNTHIA: ¿Qué estás intentando decirme? Si son malas noticias… dilas ya…

VOLKNER: Tengo que advertirte… es algo que no esperas…

CYNTHIA: ¿Qué no espero? ¡Nada turba ya a esta afligida alma!

VOLKNER: Es una repentina y no esperada alegría…

CYNTHIA: ¿Alegría dices?

VOLKNER: ¡Si, alegría, Cynthia!

(Cynthia de repente se levanta con dificultad y camina hacia Volkner)

CYNTHIA: (Emocionada) ¡Ah! ¡Es Lucas! ¿Lo has visto? (Coge la cara a Volkner) ¡Apresúrate! ¡Tráelo aquí al instante! ¡Ah Lucas!

VOLKNER: ¡Ya viene!

(Volkner sale)

CYNTHIA: ¡Oh Lucas! ¡Oh es Lucas! ¡Ya viene!

 **Escena II**

 **(Gimnasio de Volkner: Cynthia, Volkner, Lucas y Prof. Rowan)**

(Entra Volkner. Cynthia esta de espaldas a un lado del escenario)

CYNTHIA: ¡Ah Lucas! ¡Ya viene!

VOLKNER: ¡Aquí el campeón!

(Entra Lucas)

LUCAS: ¡Oh, mi Cynthia!

CYNTHIA: ¡Lucas, mi amado!

(Los dos corren y se abrazan mientras repiten sus líneas)

LUCAS y CYNTHIA: ¡Oh que jubiló este es!

LUCAS: No sabes lo mal que me siento… pero ahora, mi querida Cynthia… lo conozco todo…

CYNTHIA: Sabía que volverías…

LUCAS: Escucha… escucha mi pecho (Pone la oreja de Cynthia sobre su pecho) Eso es la prueba de cuanto te amo… ¡No podría vivir sin ti!

CYNTHIA: Es un milagro… el que me encuentres… aún con vida… ¡Es decir que el dolor no puede matarme!

(Los dos se arrodillan)

LUCAS: (Acariciando el rostro a Cynthia) ¡Olvida el dolor, amada mía! ¡Te suplico que me perdones a mí y a mi padre!

CYNTHIA: ¿Por qué debería perdonarlos, si yo fui la culpable? Pero fue mi amor lo que me hizo hacerlo todo…

LUCAS: ¡No habrá humano o legendario que me separe de mi ángel nunca más!

CYNTHIA: ¡No habrá legendario o ningun humano que me separe de mi querido ángel nunca más! ¡Nunca jamás! ¡Nunca jamás!

LUCAS y CYNTHIA: ¡No habrá ni humano ni legendario que nos separen nunca más!

(Cynthia se pone de pie y empieza a toser apartándose hacia un lado del escenario y cae.)

LUCAS: Abandonaremos Sinnoh… amada mía… nosotros iremos juntos por la vida… explorando las regiones… ese será el premio… por todos tus dolores pasados… y en las tropicales aguas de Hoenn… tu salud recuperarás… ¡Un aliento de vida! ¡Un rayo de sol! ¡Un rayo de sol serás para mí! ¡Imagina todos los años felices que tendremos nosotros dos!

(Cynthia se levanta y se acerca a Lucas)

CYNTHIA: Abandonaremos Sinnoh… amado mío… y juntos iremos por la vida, explorando regiones. Iremos a la glamurosa Kalos… como premio por todos tus dolores pasados… y vestiremos los mejores ropajes y desea forma volveré a la salud.

(Los dos se abrazan y se acarician el rostro mientras leen sus líneas)

LUCAS y CYNTHIA: Aliento de vida… rayo de sol… ¡Eso es lo que eres para mí! ¡Imagina los años de felicidad que nos esperan a los dos! ¡Abandonando Sinnoh! ¡Nuevas regiones! ¡Años de felicidad nos esperan juntos! ¡Rayo de sol! ¡Aliento de vida para el otro! ¡Y así recuperarás la salud! ¡Y de esa forma recuperarás la salud!

(Se abrazan y se besan)

CYNTHIA: Ah… ya basta… ¡Vayamos al Monte Corona y demos gracias por tu retorno!

(Cynthia cae)

LUCAS: ¡Estás palida!

CYNTHIA: No es nada… es tanta mi alegría… inesperada… que mi corazón no late…

(Lucas intenta poner de pie a Cynthia, pero vuelve a caer)

LUCAS: ¡Cynthia! ¡Cielos! ¿Qué te pasa?

CYNTHIA: La enfermedad… un momento de debilidad… (Se hace la fuerte) ¡Ya me siento mejor ahora! Mírame… sonriendo estoy… (Intenta caminar pero se cae de nuevo)

LUCAS: ¡Ah que cruel es el destino! ¡Cynthia!

CYNTHIA: ¡No es nada! ¡Volkner! ¡Trae mi vestido! ¡Es momento… de celebrarlo!

(Lucas recoge a Cynthia del suelo e intenta sentarla en la cama)

LUCAS: ¡Espera! ¡Tranquila!

CYNTHIA: ¡Ya no! ¡Quiero salir! (Se aparta de Volkner y Lucas y corre hacia la ventana. Al toparse con la luz del sol, cae al suelo de nuevo) ¡Rayos, no puedo!

LUCAS: ¡No pierdas tiempo, Volkner! ¡Trae a Bertha! ¡A un médico! ¡Ayuda!

CYNTHIA: ¡Dile que Lucas está en mis brazos ahora! ¡Que el amor vuelve a mí!

(Volkner sale corriendo)

LUCAS: ¡Resiste! ¡Oh, Cynthia!

CYNTHIA: (Resignada) Si verte volver no me ha salvado… entonces nada en este mundo lo hará.

LUCAS: ¡Calla! ¡Resiste amada mía!

(Lucas besa apasionadamente, pero Cynthia lo empuja tomándolo de la bufanda)

CYNTHIA: ¡Oh Arceus! ¡Morir tan joven y tras tanto dolor! ¡Morir tan cerca del alba, tras pasar la noche en lágrimas! ¡Sólo era una ilusión, esa vana esperanza que tenía! ¡Mi pecho que tanto anhelaba su retorno… sólo esperó en vano!

LUCAS: Oh… aliento de mi vida... latidos de mi pecho… (Pone a Cynthia sobre su pecho) Deleite de mi alma… si quieres llorar tu desventura, permíteme llorar contigo… pero aún más importante… necesito que no cierres tu corazón a la esperanza… ¡Estoy seguro poderte salvar!

CYNTHIA: ¡Oh, qué final tan triste!

LUCAS: ¡Cynthia, amada, cálmate… tu tristeza es peor que la muerte!

CYNTHIA: ¡Oh, qué final tan triste… para nuestro amor y para mi vida!

(Cynthia vuelve a caer. Entra Rowan y Volkner)

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Cynthia!

LUCAS: ¡Es mi padre!

CYNTHIA: ¡Oh, volviste!

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Vengo a cumplir mi promesa! ¡A abrazarte como si fueras mi propia hija! ¡Oh mujer generosa!

CYNTHIA: ¡Oh, llegas demasiado tarde! Pero mi eterna gratitud no cambia… ¡Oh Volkner! Al menos moriré en los brazos de los que más amo en este mundo…

PROF. ROWAN: ¿Morir? ¿Qué dices?

(Rowan intenta poner de pie a Cynthia pero ella vuelve a caer)

LUCAS: ¿Lo ves?

PROF. ROWAN: ¡Es cierto! ¡Ah, que desgraciado soy yo! (A Lucas) ¡No digas nada más! ¡Es tortura para mi alma! ¡El remordimiento me ahoga por completo! ¡Cada palabra de ella, me hiere como el trueno! ¡Vaya viejo idiota que fui! ¡Y ya es tarde para darme cuenta de lo que hice! ¡Oh remordimiento!

(Rowan se deja caer de rodillas dolido)

CYNTHIA: ¡Lucas, mi querido… acércate a mí!

(Lucas se sienta en la cama con Cynthia y le pone su bufanda sobre el cuello, de modo que los dos comparten la misma bufanda)

LUCAS: Aquí estoy…

(Cynthia saca una foto y se la entrega a Lucas)

CYNTHIA: Toma esta foto mía… de días felices… cuando era una campeona… así me recordarás… y no en este estado de ahora… a la que te amo en verdad.

LUCAS: ¡No me hables de la muerte! ¡Un lazo ahora, nos une! ¡Debes vivir, mi amada Cynthia!

PROF. ROWAN: Pobre muchacha, sublime víctima… de un amor desesperado e imposible… ojalá me perdones por todo el tormento que yo te provoqué…

LUCAS: ¡Ojalá me perdones, de todo el sufrimiento que te causé!

(Se levanta y Lucas con ella por la bufanda)

CYNTHIA: Si alguna joven… gentil y generosa… en la flor de sus días… desea entregarte su corazón… déjala amarte… por cuanto ese es mi deseo… Dale esa foto… y dile que es el regalo… de un ángel que desde el cielo… está protegiéndolos a ustedes dos…

PROF. ROWAN: Mientras lágrimas tenga… nunca dejaré de llorar por ti… ¡Oh generosa! ¡Vuela por las regiones, libre con tus alas que Arceus te impondrá!

(Cynthia se apoya en el pecho de Lucas y toma aire)

CYNTHIA: Es extraño… los espasmos de dolor han cesado… siento fuerza que renace… oh… renace… la vida… que antes habitaba en mí… ¡Oh revivo! ¡Oh revivo! ¡Mi vida retorna a mí! ¡Amado! (Acaricia a Lucas en el rostro) ¡Soy feliz!

(Se desabrocha la bufanda y camina unos pasos delante de Lucas y luego se desploma)

VOLKNER: (Corre y le mide el pulso) ¡Está muerta!

(Lucas corre a abrazarla y sacudirla y empieza a llorar. Rowan cae y empieza a lamentarse. Volkner se lamenta de pie).

FIN


	4. Extras del Acto II

**La Mujer Caída [La Traviata]**

 **(Tragedia de Pokemon Diamond and Pearl en 3 Actos)**

 **Personajes**

CYNTHIA, campeona de Sinnoh.

LUCAS, entrenador de Sinnoh y ganador de la Liga Pokemon.

BARRY, su rival.

PROF. ROWAN, padre de Lucas.

VOLKNER, entrenador de Ciudad Marina (Sunnyshore)

La escena en la Liga de Sinnoh, el Victory Road, el gimnasio de Volkner y Pueblo Hojaverde.

 **Extras del Acto II**

La siguiente es la adaptación completa de la Escena II del Acto II de La Traviata, incluyendo los bailes de las Gitanas y los Toreros, que anteriormente había omitido por considerarse estereotipos ofensivos en la actualidad. En este caso, se han cambiado a Hex Maniacs de Kalos y los Rangers de Almia. Asi mismo, algunas escenas más sobre la tensión entre Lucas – Cynthia – Barry se han agregado.

 **ACTO II**

 **Escena II**

 **(Liga de Sinnoh: Cynthia, Volkner, Profesor Rowan, Lucas, Barry e invitados)**

(La escena es en el vestíbulo de la Liga de Sinnoh. Hay varias mesas y los líderes de gimnasio y los entrenadores de la Elite 4 jugando a cartas y apuestas)

(Entra Palmer)

PALMER: ¡Nuestros invitados vendrán con máscaras y fiesta! (Pausa) También he invitado a Lucas y Cynthia, la pareja de campeones…

INVITADO 1: ¿No has oído ese rumor? ¡Lucas y Cynthia se han separado!

TODOS: ¡Oh!

INVITADO 2: ¿Acaso es muy joven para ella? ¡Eso dicen las murmuraciones! ¿Entonces con quien vendrá?

INVITADO 1: Pues ella vendrá con Barry.

INVITADO 2: ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Les vi salir tan sólo anoche! Se veían felices…

PALMER: ¡Silencio! ¡Llegan nuestros invitados!

(Todos se callan… y entran un grupo de Hex Maniacs [Brujas] de un lado del escenario)

HEX MANIACS: Somos… las Hex Maniacs, venidas desde tierras más allá del mar… (Aplauden) Podemos ver el futuro… lo que el destino tiene en plan… (Aplauden) Nada está oculto de nosotras… si consultamos el brillo de las Pokeballs… y si nos derrotan, los misterios del futuro podremos revelar a ustedes. ¡Si tan sólo nos derrotan en combate, todos los porvenires del futuro serán revelados a ustedes!

PALMER: ¡Pues muéstralo!

(Las Hex maniacs se dividen y empiezan a leer los brillos de las Pokeballs de los invitados)

HEX MANIAC 1: (A Dahlia) Oh, señora… tiene muchos rivales…

HEX MANIAC 2: (A Palmer) Señor Palmer, usted no es un ejemplo de fidelidad…

TODOS: ¡Ja! ¡Típico de Palmer!

DAHLIA: (Se levanta y abofetea a Palmer) ¿De nuevo con tus tretas? ¡Más te vale cambiar, caso contrario, de la gran torre caerás!

PALMER: (Aparta de un empujón a la Hex Maniac) ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¡Es una falsa acusación!

DAHLIA: La mona aunque de seda, mona siempre queda, y la zorra aunque mude de pelo, las costumbres siempre las lleva… Oh, Palmer querido mío, mejor ten un buen juicio… o de la gran torre caerás… ¡Oh, de la gran torre caerás!

(Todos ríen. Las Hex Maniacs vuelven a hacer coro)

HEX MANIACS: ¡Vamos, un velo pongamos sobre los hechos del pasado! (Aplauden) ¡Lo hecho, hecho está! ¡Sólo Dialga lo cambiará! (Aplauden) ¡Mejor mirar al futuro! ¡Por el bien de la vida, es mejor correr un velo y mirar al futuro! ¡Mirar con optimismo al futuro!

(Las Hex Maniacs rodean a Palmer y luego se retiran a un lado del escenario. En eso entran los Rangers)

RANGERS: ¡Somos Rangers, de la lejana Almia venidos! ¡Héroes del campo! ¡Y de lejos hemos venido, a disfrutar las fiestas de la Liga de Sinnoh! (Pausa) Y si queréis, podrán oír una historia sobre como es nuestra forma de amar…

TODOS: ¡Si, Rangers, queremos oírla!

RANGERS: ¡Pues atentos todos! (Empiezan a moverse en círculo y entra uno más) Kellyn es un apuesto y fuerte joven de Almia, de fiera mirada y castaña cabellera, es el señor de los Rangers. (Pausa) ¡De una doncella de Orre, cayó perdidamente en las garras del amor! ¡Pero ella queriendo ponerlo a prueba, una extraña petición le pidió! _"Si uno de los Riolus, del Reino Lucario me traes, atrapado en una Pokeball, entonces mi mano y mi corazón te daré"_ (Pausa) Kellyn aceptó inmediatamente, y a las profundiades del Monte Corona, él partió. ¡Y entonces al anochecer volvió con la Pokeball, del Riolu que prometío!

TODOS: ¡Bravo, bravo Ranger! ¡Muy valiente y esbelto se mostró! ¡Y de esa forma, su amor a esa joven probó!

RANGERS: Tras volver, entre los aplausos, con su prometida se reunió y logró conseguir el deseado trofeo, entre los brazos del amor.

(Las Hex Rangers se acercan)

HEX MANIACS: ¡Con tales proezas de esos Rangers, no deberá ser difícil conseguir un amor!

RANGERS: ¡Pero venidos a Sinnoh por las fiestas, sólo nos contenta con coquetear! (Pausa) ¡Y en vez de eso, abramos la suerte del destino! ¡Juguemos a los juegos de Hoenn, a la suerte donde las monedas cantan el destino de los que apuestan!

(Todos hacen una ronda y luego los Rangers y las Hex Maniacs se retiran. Entra Lucas)

TODOS: ¡Lucas! ¡El campeón!

LUCAS: ¡Sí! ¡Amigos, soy yo!

PALMER: ¿Y Cynthia?

LUCAS: (Con fastidio) ¡No lo sé!

TODOS: ¡Que confiado! ¡Qué galán!

PALMER: ¡Eso basta! ¡Vayamos a apostar!

(Palmer y los demás se ponen a jugar cartas. Entran Volkner, Cynthia y Barry)

VOLKNER: Aquí nuestra invitada…

CYNTHIA: (Haciendo un saludo) No podía rechazar la gentil invitación…

PALMER: Es un honor que vengas acompañada con mi hijo…

BARRY: (A Cynthia) ¡Es Lucas! ¿Lo ves?

CYNTHIA: (A ella) ¡Ah desgracia! ¡Está aquí!

BARRY: (Tomando a Cynthia del brazo) ¡Ni una palabra a Lucas! ¿Entendiste? ¡Ni una sola!

CYNTHIA: (A ella) ¡Aaah, para que vine a esta trampa! ¡Oh, gran Arceus, apiádate de mí!

PALMER: Siéntate Cynthia y hablemos como adultos… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

(Palmer y Cynthia se sientan a hablar. Barry se va hacia donde están jugando cartas)

VOLKNER: ¡Un mazo! ¡Ah… Lucas gana de nuevo!

LUCAS: ¡Desgraciado en el amor, pero afortunado en las apuestas! (Muestra el dinero que gano y se lo mete en la ropa)

TODOS: ¡Es el ganador eterno!

LUCAS: ¡Todo lo que esta noche gane, lo reuniré para disfrutarlo tranquilamente en Pueblo Hojaverde, si la suerte no me es adversa!

(Palmer se acerca a Lucas y deja a Cynthia sentada)

PALMER: ¿Volverás solo?

LUCAS: No… volveré con ella, con la que huyó de mi lado…

CYNTHIA: (A ella) ¡Rayos!

LUCAS: ¡Eh, Barry!

BARRY: ¿Me llamas acaso, Lucas?

LUCAS: Quiero probar mi suerte contigo…

BARRY: ¿Eso quieres? No sólo es el dinero lo que está en juego…

LUCAS: ¡Está decidido! ¡100 monedas!

BARRY: ¡100 monedas!

CYNTHIA: (A ella) Aaah… siento que voy a morir… ¿Qué irá a pasar? Oh, gran Arceus, apiádate de mí…

VOLKNER: ¡Un mazo! ¡Ah, Lucas gana!

BARRY: ¿200 monedas?

LUCAS: ¡Doble apuesta!

(Vuelven a jugar)

VOLKNER: ¡Otro mazo!

TODOS: ¡De nuevo! ¡Bravo Lucas, el campeón eterno! ¡El rey de la baraja!

DAHLIA: ¡Ya lo veo! ¡Barry, pagará por las vacaciones de Lucas en Hojaverde!

LUCAS: ¿Seguimos?

VOLKNER: ¡Amigos, la cena está lista! ¡Vamos todos!

TODOS: ¡Vamos todos!

BARRY: (Se acerca a Lucas) Ahora no puedo, pero la revancha está cercana… será una gran batalla…

LUCAS: Cuando quieras…

BARRY: Sigamos a los invitados… (Se gira) Adiós…

LUCAS: Vamos todos…

(Salen todos y el escenario queda vacío unos momentos. Luego entra corriendo Cynthia)

CYNTHIA: Le pedí que me siguiera… ¿Vendrá acaso? Estoy seguro que lo hará, porque su odio atroz lo moverá más que mis palabras…

(Entra Lucas con una botella)

LUCAS: ¿Me llamaste? ¿Qué quieres?

CYNTHIA: ¡Debes irte inmediatamente! ¡Estás en un grave peligro! (Toma con las manos a Lucas)

LUCAS: ¡Ah comprendo, calla! (La empuja a un lado) ¿Esa es tu nueva forma de burlarte?

CYNTHIA: ¡No, jamás!

LUCAS: ¿Entonces a que le temes?

CYNTHIA: Tengo miedo a Barry… estoy seguro que quiere un combate por el título de campeón…

LUCAS: ¡Es una insalvable rivalidad la nuestra! ¡Si yo lo derroto, perderás de un solo golpe al amante y al protector! ¿Acaso eso no te aterra?

CYNTHIA: ¿Y si él fuera el ganador? Eso es lo único que me atormenta…

LUCAS: ¿Te estás mofando? ¿Acaso verme derrotado es lo que te importa?

CYNTHIA: ¡Vete! ¡Ahora mismo!

LUCAS: Me iré si tú me juras… (Se acerca y la abraza posesivamente) … que adonde yo vaya, tú me seguirás…

(Lucas intenta besar a Cynthia pero ella lo empuja)

CYNTHIA: ¡No, jamás! ¡Vete!

LUCAS: ¿No quieres?

CYNTHIA: ¡Vete! ¡Estás confuso! ¡Olvida un nombre que ya no tiene honor! ¿No olvidas que tú eres el campeón ahora? ¡Vete! ¡Hice el solemne juramento, de alejarme de tu lado!

LUCAS: ¿A quién juraste tal cosa?

CYNTHIA: A aquél que todo el derecho…

LUCAS: (Se gira de golpe) ¿Fue a Barry?

CYNTHIA: (Toma aire y responde fuerte) ¡Así es!

LUCAS: ¿Entonces es cierto que lo amas?

CYNTHIA: (Toma aire) Si… lo amo…

(Lucas se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se desabrocha la bufanda)

LUCAS: ¡Vengan todos! ¡En este instante!

(Vienen todos del otro lado del escenario)

TODOS: ¿Nos llamaste? ¿Qué quieres?

LUCAS: (Señalando a Cynthia) ¿Conocen ustedes a esta mujer?

TODOS: ¿A Cynthia dices?

LUCAS: ¡Pues a que no saben lo que ha hecho!

TODOS: ¿Qué ha hecho?

CYNTHIA: ¡Lucas!

(Lucas la aparta con los brazos, los invitados los rodean y bebe un gran sorbo de la botella)

LUCAS: Por mi amor… esta mujer… perdió todo lo que tenía… y era ciego, un cobarde que sin saber todo eso… acepté sus engaños (Pausa) Pero como nuevo campeón… quiero limpiarme de tal afrenta y por eso… los llamo a todos… para que sean testigos… (Se abre su abrigo) … sean testigos… que delante de todos ustedes… ¡Me limpio y le pago toda su deuda!

(Lucas se acerca violentamente a Cynthia, la toma de las mejillas y la empuja haciéndola caer. Al caer, le tira sus medallas de Liga y todo el dinero que ganó de las apuestas)

TODOS: ¡Lo que has hecho es despreciable! ¡El mancillar el honor de una respetable dama! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Largo, perdedor!

(Barry intenta ir hacia Lucas pero es retenido por los invitados. Lucas sigue tirando dinero hacia Cynthia, metiéndoselo en la boca y bebiendo sorbos de la botella para luego escupírselos a Cynthia. Luego bota la botella lejos y cae lamentándose. Cynthia queda en el suelo llorando.)

(Entra Rowan)

PROF. ROWAN: Un hombre que insulta a una mujer… aún en su furia… no merece nada, salvo escarnio. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? No lo veo en esta sala… sólo veo un fantasma… del Mundo Distorsión venido… porque no veo a mi hijo… en ti Lucas…

(Lucas se levanta y mira en shock lo que acababa de hacer)

LUCAS: ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Ah, me odio a mí mismo! ¡Enfermizos celos! ¡Amor venenoso! ¡Enfermizos celos! ¡Poseían mi alma, como raptada al Mundo Distorsión! ¿Cómo es que podré ganar su perdón? (Se aparta a un lado del escenario) ¡Vine a esta fiesta! ¡A desahogar mí rabia! ¡Y ahora que está hecho… sólo siento el feroz remordimiento!

(Los invitados apartan a Lucas y rodean a Cynthia)

TODOS: (A Cynthia) ¡Lo hemos visto, el que has sufrido! ¡Pero tranquila! Cada uno lo ha visto… y todos somos la mano amiga que secará tus lágrimas.

PROF. ROWAN: (A Cynthia) Yo mismo he conocido… la generosidad de ese puro corazón… que está condenado al silencio…

(Rowan se agacha y saca un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas de Cynthia. Al mismo tiempo empieza a recoger las medallas que están en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo Volkner se agacha para recoger el dinero que está arrojado al suelo)

BARRY: Que sepas Lucas… que este mortal insulto a esta dama… y anterior campeona, nos ofende a todos… ¡Y no te será perdonado tan fácilmente! ¡Ya no eres más el campeón! ¡Hasta que te enfrentes a mí!

(Barry se acerca a Lucas, abre su abrigo, le arranca la medalla de la Liga de Sinnoh y la lanza al suelo para pisarla. Luego toma a Lucas de la camisa y lo lanza a un lado del escenario.)

LUCAS: ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Ah, me odio a mí mismo! ¿Cómo es que podré ganar su perdón?

CYNTHIA: Lucas… ¿Cuándo entenderás… que lo único que late en mi corazón es el amor hacia ti? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que probarlo? Aún si me odiaras ahora… pero todo a su tiempo… y entonces admitirás cuanto te amé… ¡Arceus te salve del remordimiento… porque aún después de muerta… nunca te dejaré de amar! ¡Aún en la muerte, te amaré solo a ti!

BARRY: ¿Quién entiende a esta mujer? ¡Aún ante esa ofensa!

PALMER: Oh… ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? ¡Aún con esa ofensa, dice amarlo!

(Palmer se va del escenario. Barry lo sigue)

BARRY: (Señalando a Lucas) ¡No quedará sin castigo, Lucas! ¡Tendremos nuestro combate!

(Barry sale)

TODOS: (Hacia Lucas) ¿Qué has hecho infeliz? ¡Lo que has hecho es despreciable! ¡Vete de aquí! (A Cynthia) ¡Lo hemos visto, todo lo que has sufrido! ¡Pero tranquila! ¡Estos presentes son tus amigos… y los que secarán tus lágrimas!

(Lucas sale corriendo avergonzado)

CYNTHIA: ¡Aún en la muerte… te amaré solo a ti!

(Cynthia se desmaya. Volkner y Rowan la cargan y se la llevan del escenario. Cuando ella sale, todos los demás invitados salen también por el otro lado).


End file.
